Fix a Heart
by savigirl5
Summary: Songfic. for sarahfabinarutterxoxo challenge reuploaded.


**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis or fix a heart by Demi Lovato**

**Fabina**

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

Nina was just coming back for the third term. She was really excited to see everyone, especially Fabian. She was wearing a purple see through top with a black tank top under. Because Fabian said she looked good in purple. She also had on white jeans and uggs. To complete the outfit she wore her double heart necklace that Fabian had given her. Her cab pulled up to the school.

"Thank you so much, here" she said handing him the money.

"Ah no you keep it. You were a pleasure to drive with, plus you make good company" said the man.

"Wow thanks" she said, "welcome back to creepy towers" she said as she took a step up to the house.

(Inside the house)

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

I'm so excited that Nina is coming back, we got back together a day before the term ended. Joy is very unhappy that were dating again. Why does that girl always have to get what she wants? She's nice and sort of pretty, nothing compared to Nina but she should get a nice guy she just needs to get over me. Nina began to walk in and Joy moved closer to me.

"Surprise" we all yelled. This is a house of Anubis tradition. Once the second to last person gets there we have to set up a party for the last person to come. It just happened to be Nina.

Gosh she looked beautiful as always.

"Hey guys" she said in that perfect voice.

"hi neens" I was the first one to speak.

"oh Fabe's, hi" she said very excitedly.

"Well we'll just leave you two alone" Said very excited Amber.

As soon as everyone left she ran up to me.

"I missed you"

"I missed you more" she said.

"Not possible" I mocked.

"Oh yeah? Prove it" she said.

"You got that right" I said.

I put my lips to hers. They were soft and warm. I loved that feeling. She broke apart swiftly.

"Did I do something wrong?"I asked.

"No! Gosh no. Joy's watching us" She whispered the last part.

"Oh got it"

We left the common room and went on a walk.

"So I've got a little date planned so I have to go"

"Ok I'll see you… When and where?"she asked.

"In the attic, Midnight" I replied.

"Got it. Love you babe" she said and gave me a peck on the lips

"You to" I said and ran back to the house.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I thought that I'd continue my walk since it was nice out. The crisp autumn air. It was a little chilly. I went to my favorite spot. It was a hollowed out tree that I had found the first time I had walked in the woods. I made a tan tarp to cover up the hollowed part to match the tree so no one would find it. I unfastened the tabs and went in. It was a bit warmer in there. It was 6:45 and I decided I'd go back in an hour so I'd get there at 8. Because once I told Amber that I was going on the date she would be going on and on about how she had to help me get ready. I would take about 3 hours just for her to do my make up, pick out what I was wearing and do my hair. By then it would only be 1 hour until I needed to leave so I wouldn't get any sleep until I got back.

I sat down and got ready to listen to music. I turned on my i-pod and listened to music for an hour. The walk back was sort of weird. I got a feeling that someone was following me. I needed to get to the house fast so I jogged to the door. I was about to open it but the out of no where Joy jumped out in front of me and opened the door.

"Thanks Joy"

"No prob"

**Nina's P.O.V.**

In Nina's room

"No way a romantic midnight date" Yelled Amber

"Pipe down Amber, no one needs to know" I said

" We have to pick out your outfit and do your hair and do your make up"

"Fire away" I gave her the magic words she was up and pushing me into her vanity chair in a millisecond.

She had picked out a LOVE sweatshirt with a 1981 Pair of pants.1981 was the year that my parents got married. It's now 11:00. She had stayed up past curfew just to get me ready. I had another hour before I had to leave.

"Hey gorgeous" someone greeted me at my door.

"Hey Fabe's" I said.

"Would you mind giving me a bobby pin, so I could unlock the door?" he asked.

"Here" I said giving him a bobby pin. "Just like old times" I said softly.

I got up into the attic and there was a picnic blanket with all of my favorite foods. There were purple candles, sparkly water, croissants with and without chocolate.

"Come on sit down with me" he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me over to the blanket.

"Croissant?" he asked me.

"Yes. I'd love one"

"You have chocolate on your nose" he said playfully.

"No I don't"

He pushed a chocolate croissant on my nose. "You do now" he said.

"Fabian Rutter I'm going to get you!" I whisper-yelled. I grabbed another croissant and pushed it to his nose.

"I forgot napkins, I'll go get some" he said.

He got up and left. I waited about 15 minutes and decided to go into the kitchen to find some. I got down into the common room to see JOY and Fabian Kissing! I just turned around and walked to my room.

"So how'd it go?" asked Amber once I got into the room.

"Fine until he went to get napkins. It took him like 15 minutes, so I went down to find him kissing Joy. I'm going to school and I won't come back here till after school today. Tell everyone that I left early" I told her.

"Please be careful" she warned.

I got to the school and went into the drama room. It's where I went to think. I was walking around and saw a sheet over something. I went and took it off. It was a piano. I used to play the piano back in America. I began to write a song.** A/N I'm not gonna write the song until later in the story.**

"Very impressive" someone said from behind me.

"Oh Mr. Winkler (**i can't remember the new drama teachers name so I'm gonna use himJ)**, sorry I didn't know um-" I stuttered. I couldn't think of a good excuse of why I was there.

"No you were amazing. Would you like to play in the upcoming talent show?" he asked me.

"I guess so" I said a bit unsure.

"You'll do fine. Come here after school every day to practice. I'll give you a pass. You have one week" he said as he left the room.

"Mr. Winkler" I called after him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

It went on like that for a week. I didn't tell anyone but Amber. I avoided Fabian and stayed after school every day for a week. It was Friday. The day of my performance and Amber said that she would pick out my outfit and stay backstage before and after the performance for support.

I wore a pink lace tank top under a black leatherish jacket. Also I had on blue skinny jeans and boots.

**Onstage**

I walk up into the mike.

"Hello everyone. I'm Nina Martin, I will be playing a song that I wrote on the piano. I wrote this song the day some-one broke my heart. He's in this room and he knows who he is" I said. "I named this song band-aids".

"_I only want the best for you  
And if I'm not the best then you're stuck  
I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind  
Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

And I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart

Even though I know what's wrong  
How could I be so sure  
If you never say what you feel, feel  
I must have held your hand so tight  
You didn't have the will to fight  
I guess you needed more time to heal

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart

Ooh, ooh  
Whoa, whoa  
Yeah  
Ooh, ooh  
Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa  
Oh, oh  
Yeah

You must be a miracle worker  
Swearing up and down  
You can't fix what's been broken, yeah  
Please don't get my hopes up  
No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts  
It starts to pick up on this part so I spin out of my piano chair, to stand up._  
Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart_

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no, no, no  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no, no, no  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh  
You never really can fix my heart"

"That was my song thank you" I said.

Everyone stood up and cheered, everyone but Fabian.

"So how was I?" I asked Amber.

"Wow Neen's that was awesome!" she said.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go get some fresh air" I said.

(Outside)

"How on earth did I break your heart" someone asked from behind me.

I spun around on one foot. "Don't act like you don't know what you did" I said bitterly and spun back around.

"Nina that was her not me she kept me down there talking to me. She held me down and wouldn't let me get up. I never even meant to kiss her it was all her" he said. He sounded sincere.

"Fabian that may be so but you didn't break apart. She's gonna get between us as much as we try to stop her, I don't think this will work" I said, tears threatening to spill.

"Nina don't talk like that" he said while walking around to face me. "Please don't cry. Nina don't cry everything will be alright, it kills me when you cry"

"But everything won't be alright Fabian! Can't you see that as long as were together, I'll be a main target to her"

"NO I will" he said

"You don't get it, you never did!" tears now flowing "you wouldn't be a target because she likes you! She would never hurt you!" I was yelling.

"Well Nina just give me one more chance. Please you owe me that much. You just embarrassed me in front of the whole school. Please just give me one more chance thenyou can stop being around me and liking me" he said.

"Fabian I will never stop liking you and I will give you one more chance but you better not blow it"

"thank you so much" he said and lifted my chin up. "That's better, now I can see your beautiful face" he said and leaned in and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft. I loved him.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you more" I said.

"Not possible" he said and kissed me again.

**Wow that was really long. It took 2 days to write this. I Love Demi Lovato's song fix a heart. You should check it out. **

**B.T.W. She won the talent show**

**Until next time, **

**-savigirl5**


End file.
